Firecrackers and Bicycle Horns
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: What lies beyon the Independence Day Holiday Door? Who is the leader of Independence Town? Well, the Top Ringleader Mr. Kite of course.


**Firecrackers and Bicycle Horns**

 **Chapter 1: The Firecracker King**

 **By Dr. John Smith**

"Long, long ago in a place perhaps you've seen in your dreams that takes place in the Holiday Worlds of old. You're probably wondering where Holidays come from, well it's time you begun." The booming voice told the readers as an image of a circle of trees with symbols of Holidays on them. One in particular was a tree with a firecracker on it. The Independence Day door. The door opened and into the vortex; a black void with spectacular fireworks leading to a pine tree forest. The readers zoo. Through the forest to a large circus area, a small town that seemed to be made out of a circus. The focus of our story is of a man, the man named Mr. Kite, or as he is called at this point, William Kite. He was nothing more than the one to clean up after the circus animals. He was a stable boy. He dressed in a white button up, brown dress pants, and an unbuttoned bright pink vest, around his neck was an orange neck scarf. Kite was tired, he was a hard worker and somewhat respected by the town, but what he wanted was to be Top Ringleader; The Mayor of Independence Town.

"Finally, done for the day." William says, wiping sweat from his forehead. "I'm off for the day Sir!" He said, running past a sleeping Lion Tamer. William ran through the center of town, the shopping area. He ran past a stand of a Clown selling face paint, and a Sparkler stand. He ran into a small tent, a mailbox reading 'Kite.' Once inside, William gave a big sigh of relief, not before hearing a new voice.

"Tired are we?" The voice belonged to the Holiday Leader, the one and only Uncle Sam. William nearly fell from the shock, Sam walking over to hold him up, "No need to faint on my account."

"What're you doing here? If you don't mind me asking..." William asked. Sam gave a hearty chuckle.

"Not at all my boy. I'm here because I see you work, you work very hard, and that hard work isn't going unnoticed." Sam told William. William gave a nervous look, "I'm not here to banish you to the Hinterlands my boy, don't worry. I'm here to offer you a proposal."

William was taken back, curious as to what the Holiday Leader of Independence Day had to offer a man who cleans up after the circus animals. "What is it sir?" William asked, still a bit scared.

Sam pulled out a locked from his red, white, and blue vest picket. "You know I'm married to Cupid correct? Leader of Valentines Day?"

"Who doesn't?" William replied.

Sam gave another hearty chuckle, "Well, Cupid wants us to retire to somewhere quiet. She's already found herself a replacement, and she's been begging me to find one." Sam explained. William looked confused.

"You're asking me to...?"

"I'm asking you to take the position of Holiday Leader."

Kite looked shocked, "Why me? Why a stable boy? Why not the Top Ringleader Bastion?"

Sam narrowed his gaze, "Bastion is a manipulative slob. Why I haven't banished him is a right mystery!" Sam picked up a piece of hay from the couch, "I'm picking you to be the new Firecracker King."

Kite was taken aback, "M-me!?" He asked, shocked.

Sam nodded, "I've seen how you are. You are a hard worker and even run the circus when the Top Ringleader is unable too. You seem plenty capable to run the Holiday." He sat down on the couch, "Kite. I'm getting too old, I don't have the same spring in my step as I once did."

Kite sat down in the chair across from the couch, putting his hands on his head, "Uncle Sam. I'm not sure I-"

"If you become Holiday Leader, Bastion has to take orders from you." Sam said cheekily. Kite gave it some thought.

"I guess I could..."

Sam stood up, pulling Kite to his feet, "Wonderful!" He picked Kite up in a big bear hug, "I'll address the town in the morning." He set Kite down and grabbed his U.S. Flag style top hat, "Get some sleep... Leader." Sam left with another hearty chuckle.

On the other end of town, a short, rather large black man dressed as a sleazy cheap carnival ringleader, a light gray top hat with a bright green band sat atop his head sat in a recliner. He had his feet on a small table. He took a puff of a cigar, "Leanne! Come here!" He called out in a greasy gravely voice. A little black girl, about six years old wearing a multicolored long sleeved shirt under blue overalls. She had green hair tied in a ponytail. She looked at him innocently. "Don't give me that look girl! Now, Daddy's feet hurt, I want ya to rub them." The little girl, Leanne, shakily sat in front of his feet and began rubbing, she looked away in disgust. Bastion laughed, "You're pathetic. Can't even rub feet. How're you gonna please a man if you can't even rub feet? Stop rubbing. You're doing bad today." He grabbed a ringleader cane from beside his chair. Leanne backed away in fear, "Don't run. It'll be over once you stay." He raised his cane, "Still!" He swung down.

 **You like it? This is a side story that introduces the characters "Mr. Kite" and "Squeaks" for a TNBC fanfic being written by my friend The Green Vixen.**


End file.
